Play time, my puppy!
by SA2208
Summary: REVISED Inuyasha always have pretty interesting reaction for things from his miko's era. Now how will he react to the round little red object that Kagome claims will help him keep entertained? Fluff. InuKag. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome jumped out of the well and sat on its lip for a moment, feeling the warm feudal era sunshine on her skin.

"It always feels so clean and fresh here!" She muttered to herself and she picked up her heavy yellow backpack and dragged it with her as she added, "Not while slaying the yokais though."

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" Miroku smiled at her as Sango and Shipou looked at her.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango said but was cut of by Shipou.

"Oh, Kagome-Chan! You are back! I missed you!" He jumped in her arms and she laughed.

"It was just for few hours!" Sango, Miroku and Kagome laughed.

"Hey, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and ran her eyes around.

"Uh," Sango scratched her neck.

_**Flashback**_

"_When was she planning to come back? She is late!" Inuyasha shouted, looking down at the old well, on the verge to jump in._

"_Inuyasha, it had just been 4 hours since she had gone!" Miroku said and caught his sleeve._

"_But she is late!" _

"_She'll be furious if you follow her there." Sango said._

"_Keh." Inuyasha took on a sulky expression as everyone returned to whatever they were doing._

"_Ugh, I am bored!" Miroku, Sango and Shipou jumped as they turned to see Inuyasha stomp his way in the forest._

_**Flashback ends**_

"I'll…go and see then." Kagome sighed as she dragged herself to the forest.

"We'll join you!"

_~In the forest~_

Kagome reached just the time to see Inuyasha finish digging a hole in the soft ground and flopped in it. Kagome smiled as she saw him roll and finally close his eyes. She saw his nose twitch a little and his eyes flew open.

"Kagome!" She leaned back as his face came dangerously close to hers.

"Hey." She said, leaning back.

"What is the weird smell?" Inuyasha sniffed her hairs.

"I just had a shower." Kagome muttered.

"You are late!" He said, leaning back and crossing his arm.

"It was just 5 hours!" Kagome retorted, "Anyway, what did you do?"

She looked around and sweat dropped. The forest ground was dug up with pits all around her.

"Ah, Inuyasha, what is this?" Miroku caught up with Kagome.

"I was bored." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"So you decided to play, huh?" Sango mumbled. Inuyasha just turned his face away in indifference.

"Oh, that reminds me! I got something for Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly beamed and reached inside her backpack. Sango, Miroku and Shipou leaned over her to see what she was searching. "Here!"

Inuyasha's nose twitched as his snowy ears flattened a little against his head. He looked at Kagome and the small round object in her hands.

"A ball?" Shipou asked.

"I figured that Inuyasha need a little rest." Kagome smiled at him. He cautiously came close to the round, red thing and sniffed it. "You like it, Inuyasha?"

"Waste of time." Inuyasha straightened up and crossed his arms. However, he was unable to look away.

"Come on! You'd love to play with it!" She said as she saw his ears twitched a little.

"Lets try it once, Inuyasha! You need a break too!" Shipou jumped.

"No. I don't have time to play with the stupid things like that!" Inuyasha turned his back on them.

"Yes, but you have time to dig up the whole forest, huh?" Sango said and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Come on, Inuyasha, I know you want to play." Kagome said as she waved the round object in front of his eyes.

Inuyasha, as hard as he tried, was unable to tear his eyes away from the ball. His ears were fully flat on his head and his whole concentration was on the red ball in Kagome's hand, leaning toward the ball a little.

Suddenly, the young miko tossed the ball. Inuyasha's dog instinct took over and he, without a second thought ran behind it, catching it mid air.

"Too bad he didn't catch it in his mouth!" Inuyasha picked up Miroku's voice followed by Sango's

"He is a pup, after all." Kagome laughed at that.

"I heard that." Inuyasha glared at her as he handed the ball back to Kagome.

"Too bad he doesn't have a tail, or that will be wagging around." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared daggers at the kitsune kit. The next moment, the young demon was hoisted in the air by his tail by the inu-hanyou. "Put me down!"

"Inuyasha! Leave him at this instant!" Inuyasha ignored Kagome's pleading and bought his face closer to the kitsune's.

"Now, who is wagging around?" Shipou struggled to get free of his grip but he was weak against him.

"Inuyasha! Come here, get this!" Kagome said cheerily and tossed the ball.

Inuyasha's ears stood up and his nose twitched as he flung the kit somewhere behind him and ran behind the red object.

"He really did love it, eh?" Sango commented as Kagome petted Shipou.

"Inuyasha, next time pick it up in your mouth, 'k?" Miroku said.

"What the-" The hanyou advanced for the priest as he backed away.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Everybody bet that the ground shook a little as his face met the ground.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha mumbled only to meet the ground again. "St-o-o-p that!"

_~1 hour later~_

Kagome was lying on the grass, staring at the orangish pink evening sky as the sun set. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, fondling with the red toy. Kagome looked at him as he pawed it and then flopped down beside it and picked it up.

'He could be a little puppy when he wants to.' Kagome thought with a smile. Her heart felt warm as she saw him toss the ball, caught it again and then rolled a little again. She grinned.

Heat rushed to her face as the amber eyes met hers and he kept staring.

"What are you staring at?" He asked. She blushed harder.

"Nothing. It's just…just that…you look cute while playing with that." She looked away, avoiding his constant stare.

"Huh?"

"You can keep it, if you want to." Kagome said, still looking away.

"Hey, wench?" She looked at him again, finding his face close to her. "Thanks for it."

She felt warm till her soul as his lips touched hers and she felt like she was flying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her hopefully.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" She looked at him, saw a tinge of redness on his cheek and flushed.

"Can we have another round? Toss the ball again?" He looked at her with puppy eyes as he held out the ball to her. She smiled and felt giddy in her stomach.

"Anytime, my little pup."

**My first, pointless try at Inuyasha. Hope you like it. Just a little something I thought while playing with my dog.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**

**Sakshi**


	2. Revised version

Kagome jumped out of the well and sat on its lip for a moment, feeling the warm feudal era sunshine on her skin. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting her senses relax. Hearing the sweet melody of birds and the ever fresh scent of wildlife was refreshing beyond belief.

"It always feels so clean and fresh here!" She muttered to herself and she picked up her heavy yellow backpack and dragged it with her as she added, "Not while slaying the yokais though."

She was a few feet away from the well when she spotted some of the most precious people of her life.

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" Miroku spotted her first and give him his trademark smile. Sango and Shippo also turned around and smiled.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango said but was cut off by Shipou.

"Oh, Kagome-Chan! You are back! I missed you!" He launched herself at him. Kagome droped her bag in time to catch the little kitsune as they both stumbled backwards a little.

"It was just for few hours!" Kagome laughed, scratching his head. She smiled when he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy.

She waited for the arrogant voice of the hanyou which she was sure will be coming any second now, whining about how late she was and how they were delayed.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't even felt his youki.

"Hey, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and ran her eyes around.

"Uh," Sango scratched her neck.

_**Flashback**_

"_When was she planning to come back? She is late!" Inuyasha shouted, looking down at the old well, on the verge to jump in._

"_Inuyasha, it had just been 4 hours since she had gone!" Miroku said and caught his sleeve._

"_But she is late!"Inuyasha growled at the well, as if it would magically produce her if it was threatened._

"_She'll be furious if you follow her there." Sango said, lending the monk a hand in holding Inuyasha in place._

"_Keh." Inuyasha took on a sulky expression as everyone returned to whatever they were doing._

"_Ugh, I am bored!" Miroku, Sango and Shipou jumped as they turned to see Inuyasha stomp his way in the forest._

_**Flashback ends**_

"I'll…go and see then." Kagome sighed as she dragged herself to the forest. Seriously, that Inuyasha could really act like a puppy sometimes!

"We'll join you!"

_~In the forest~_

Kagome reached just the time to see Inuyasha finish digging a hole in the soft ground and flopped in it. Kagome smiled as she saw him roll and finally close his eyes. She saw his nose twitch a little and his eyes flew open.

"Kagome!" She leaned back as his face came dangerously close to hers.

"Hey." She spoke, leaning back as far as she could go, eyeing the inu-hanyou with caution.

"What is the weird smell?" Inuyasha sniffed her hairs.

"I just had a shower." Kagome muttered, pressing her palms to his chest to push him back.

"You are late!" He said, leaning back and crossing his arm.

"It was just 5 hours!" Kagome retorted, "Anyway, what did you do?"

"Me? Nothing." Inuyasha said.

She looked around and sweat dropped. The forest ground was dug up with pits all around her.

There was not a patch of grass more than a foot long before a pit was dug.

"Ah, Inuyasha, what is this?" Miroku caught up with Kagome. Sango and Shippou looked around, eyes wide.

"I was bored." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Kagome raised her eyebrows as she caught a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"So you decided to play, huh?" Sango mumbled. Inuyasha just turned his face away in indifference.

"Oh, that reminds me! I got something for Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly beamed and reached inside her backpack. Sango, Miroku and Shipou leaned over her to see what she was searching. "Here!"

Inuyasha's nose twitched as his snowy ears flattened a little against his head. He looked at Kagome and the small round object in her hands.

"A ball?" Shipou asked.

"I figured that Inuyasha need a little rest." Kagome smiled at him. He cautiously came close to the round, red thing and sniffed it. "You like it, Inuyasha?"

"Waste of time." Inuyasha straightened up and crossed his arms. However, he was unable to look away. That ball…was doing something to him…must be…a…

"Come on! You'd love to play with it!" She said as she saw his ears twitched a little.

"Lets try it once, Inuyasha! You need a break too!" Shipou jumped.

"No. I don't have time to play with the stupid things like that!" Inuyasha turned his back on them.

"Yes, but you have time to dig up the whole forest, huh?" Sango remarked and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Kagome clutched his shoulder and spun him around.

"Come on, Inuyasha, I know you want to play." Kagome said as she waved the round object in front of his eyes.

Inuyasha, as hard as he tried, was unable to tear his eyes away from the ball. His ears were fully flat on his head and his whole concentration was on the red ball in Kagome's hand, leaning toward the ball a little.

Suddenly, the young miko tossed the ball. Inuyasha's dog instinct took over and he, without a second thought ran behind it, catching it mid air.

"Too bad he didn't catch it in his mouth!" Inuyasha picked up Miroku's voice followed by Sango's

"That would have been rich, ne Houshi-sama?" Kagome laughed at that.

"I heard that." Inuyasha glared at her as he handed the ball back to Kagome.

"Too bad he doesn't have a tail, or that will be wagging around." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he glared daggers at the kitsune kit. The next moment, the young demon was hoisted in the air by his tail by the inu-hanyou. "Put me down!"

"Inuyasha! Leave him at this instant!" Inuyasha ignored Kagome's pleading and bought his face closer to the kitsune's.

"Now, who is wagging around?" Shipou struggled to get free of his grip but he was weak against him. Inuaysha bounced him a little for good measures.

"Inuyasha! Come here, get this!" Kagome said cheerily and tossed the ball.

Inuyasha's ears stood up and his nose twitched as he flung the kit somewhere behind him and ran behind the red object.

"He really did love it, eh?" Sango commented as Kagome petted Shipou. Shippou glared daggers at the hanyou and Kagome gently made him face his back at Inuyasha.

"Don't let him see that or you'll be a chopped kitsune next time." Kagome whispered gently.

"Inuyasha, next time pick it up in your mouth, like a really dog, okay?" Miroku said. Kagome closed her eyes as the comparison to a dog was made and inhaled deeply.

"What the-" The hanyou advanced for the priest as he backed away.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Everybody bet that the ground shook a little as his face met the ground.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha mumbled only to meet the ground again. "St-o-o-p that!"

_~1 hour later~_

Kagome was lying on the grass, staring at the orangish pink evening sky as the sun set. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, fondling with the red toy. Kagome looked at him as he pawed it and then flopped down beside it and picked it up.

'He could be a little puppy when he wants to.' Kagome thought with a smile. Her heart felt warm as she saw him toss the ball, caught it again and then rolled a little again. She grinned.

_I wonder how he looked like when he was a pup._

Heat rushed to her face as the amber eyes met hers and he kept staring.

"What are you staring at?" He asked. She blushed harder.

"Nothing. It's just…just that…you look cute while playing with that." She looked away, avoiding his constant stare.

"Huh?"

"You can keep it, if you want to." Kagome said, still looking away.

"Hey, wench?" She looked at him again, finding his face close to her. "Thanks for it."

She felt warm till her soul as the words left his mouth.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her hopefully.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" She looked at him, saw a tinge of redness on his cheek and flushed.

"Can we have another round? Toss the ball again?" He looked at her with puppy eyes as he held out the ball to her. She smiled and felt giddy in her stomach.

"Anytime, my little pup."


End file.
